Operetta D. Phantom
"I know what people say about me. I know what they think, I've seen how they act and quite frankly, I don't care. Live with me and love me, or hate me, that's your own doing. But I know who and what I am, and that's enough for me."' -Taming Monster High BSide 02 Operetta is the only child of Erik D. Phantom, also known as the Phantom of the Opera. She is a classically trained singer, and often comes off as a snobby diva to her peers, when really, she is a lonely girl who's afraid to be abandoned. Personality Operetta has the looks and the attitude of a classical diva. She holds herself in a manor that holds her above her peers, and acts like she should be the center of everyone’s attention. It puts off many of her peers though, and the few who do seem to cozy up to her have an alternative motive to their actions (typically trying to pass her father’s class). Mostly though, this is all a mask to cover an underlying fear of abandonment; she tends to push people away before they can leave her. She also has a great admiration for more modern music, but due to her father's stance upon the subject, she has to listen to it in secret. so this just adds to her usual cold and aloof demeanor. Physical Appearance Operetta has unnaturally pale white skin, though whether this was inherited from her father due to his selling of his soul, or a natural trait from her mother is unknown. She has brown eyes, and auburn hair, streaked with bronze, that is almost always worn pulled back in an elegant fashion. She has also been known to wear a blonde, pink tipped wig to help hide her identity when she is entertaining as her pop star side Gaga Rika. She also has a beauty mark on her right cheek. Classical Monster Her father is classified as a "soulless immortal", but whether or not she herself is one as well has not been established, but is assumed. For most purposes she still retains the look and structure of a human being (despite her unnatural coloring), but due to her immortal status, she will never die of old age. She can still be hurt and broken, and become sick, though. Reltationships Family Her father is Erik D(estler) Phantom, better known as the Phantom of the Opera. This in-fanon version's appearance is based heavily upon Gerard Butler's representation in the 2004 film version, while taking background elements from Robert Englund's 1989 portrayal of the film. He is a cold and strict teacher, to both his students and his own daughter. Her mother is Magdalena DeFoe, more commonly known as Blind Mag. Not much is known about her, besides from the fact she was an operatic singer and that she and Erik worked together, and obviously had a relationship. Whether she left, or is dead has still not been established yet. She also has an uncle, aunt, and a set of cousins on her father's side (see Vio Cyanide), and a "god-nephew" on her mother's (see Grave Robberson). Friends Operetta doesn't have many friends, due to her cold attitude, but she does hold Lukas Helson and Spectra Vondergeist as such. She and Lukas have been friends since middle school, and from an outsider's perspective, have a much deeper relationship; Lukas once did wish for that type of relationship, but whether Operetta knew, or even ever returned the sentiment is unknown. Spectra on the other hand, gets along well with her due to their similar attitudes during the night class hours; the two are known to go on about various gossip during that time. Although it is unknown if Spectra truly returns the feelings of friendship, or if she just sees Operetta as a potential big scoop for her column. Enemies She and her cousin Octaretta Cyanide have a long standing feud due to their polar opposite personalities and musical stylings. She also seems to have a mutual dislike for Cleo de Nile, and only mild tolerance for Dexter Arkham. She cannot stand to even hear Jay King's name, nor have any contact with his sister Quinn, despite their relation to Lukas. She also claims to have great dislike for Grave Robberson (see below for more information). Pet Sonata is Operetta's pet mouse. She is white with pink eyes, an albino at most, which makes her stand out against most of the mice and rats that like to run around the catacombs Operetta and her father call home. Sonata is a very good listener, and often wears a lavender bow on her head. Romance Operetta and Holt Hyde an on-again, off-again relationship that started with a fail date at a club, and him telling her off at the school dance. Afterwards the two agreed to start over and attempt to date again. How long this relationshipHolt Hyde could last though is unknown. Then there is Grave Robberson, who seems obsessed with her. One moment she will say she hates him, and the next she will be laughing with Spectra over her "sexy stalker". Even though she won't be able to admit it, she does have actual feelings for him. Clothing Basic Operetta wears a light purple/silver starred dress, with a blue shawl. She has a silver arm warmer on her left arm, purple/silver heeled mary-janes, and a set of ornate earrings with a amyching choker. Her hair is slightly pulled back and loose, while her makeup is in shades of purple. Dawn of the Dance Ohe wears a formal, dark purple, floor length gown, with a plush black shawl. She has purple strapped wedge "dress sandals", and silver eight not earrings, as wella s a silver belted buckle. Her hair is pulled back and tressled, while her makeup is in shades of darker purple. She also has a silver purse. Gloom Beach Operetta has a magenta and teal bathing suit that ties about her neck like a halter top, and has a black bikini bottom; she has a matching arm band on her left arm. Her sandals are dark purple heels with silver wrap around strands that go and tie up to her calves. She also has a black and white bracelet on her left wrist, and a set of Dolche and Cadaver sunglasses. Her hair is braided into two pigtails, and she comes with a beach towel. Scream Uniform Operetta has a drama crew uniform, consisting of black capris, black boots, and a black "Monster High Drama" T-shirt. She also wears a black eye mask, and her hair tied back into a single ponytail. Her lipstick is also black. Dead Tired She has a French lingerie inspired outfit, consisting of a pale lavender nighty, covered with a gossamer purple over shirt. She has black nylons, with a matching glove on her left arm. Sher slippers are silver heels topped with lavender bows; a matching bow sits on her head. Her hair is down and loose, she has silver bow earrings, and her makeup is in soft pale lavender tones. School's Out Operetta wears a red stripped three-quarters length long sleeves shirt, a red leather skirt, one mesh legging on her right leg, while one mesh arm warmer on her left arm. She has knee-high black and red heeled boots, and a piano keys belt. Her makeup is in tones of red, while her jewelry and hair style are very similar to her basic attire. She also comes with a cassette tape messenger bag. Rave from the Grave Operetta's hair is done up in a high pony with her "bangs" left loose. She wears a black/pink corset-like top, with silver capri pants. She has one purple mesh leg warmer on her right leg, while one purple mesh arm warmer on her left arm. She wears red heels, and has a red ankle bracelet on her right ankle. Her earrings are pink eight notes, and she also wears a red choker collar. Her eyeshadow is silver, while her lipstick is in tones of bright pink and red. Classroom Assortment (Music 101) Class Wear: She wears an elegant salmon colored halter dress complete with a black rose corsage, with black arm length gloves. She has black heels with a silver anklet on her right ankle, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair is set up in an elegant bun. She also wears a half mask over the right side of her face, with soft salmon and pink makeup. She has ornate silver earrings, and comes with a black rose. After Class: Her hair is wild and teased, with her "bangs" being blonde, and two pink feather streaks added. Her make up is reminiscent of her mother's and in shades of dark purple. Her top is a longs sleeved purple with many "notches" cut into it, while she wears similarly torn up black leggings under a purple leather skirt. She also has knee-high black high heeled boots with safteypin-like closures. Maul Crawl (see also Day at the Maul) Her hair is down and loose, held back a bit with a green barrett. She wears a plum dress with a dark green "corset wrapping" under a light purple shawl. She has light purple leg warmers,a md plum/silver sandal heels. Her make up is in in light shades of purple, and she also has a silver/emerald necklace, and Dolche and Cadaver sunglasses. Monsterloids Operetta is dresed in an outfit similar to Miku Hatsune's. It's black with lavender trimmings, and consists of a sleeveless dress shirt, a pleated skirt, tapered armwarmers, nylon stockings, and black/white heels. Her hair is down and loose, while her makeup is in light lavender tones. And she has a set of lavender butterfly winded headphones with purple music notes on them. Skull Shores She has short hair, with a purple streak clipped in thanks to a hibiscus flower. Her swimsuit is a normal, strapless black one, but she wears a purple hibiscus patterned cover up on top of it. She has purple heeled sandals with lighter purple hibiscus flowers on them; she has a bracelet on her left arm to match. Her lipstick is a bright purple, while her eyeshadow is in two tones of purple. Scaris Her hair is braided to the side, and she wears a black beret. Her dress has three layers of black crape, as well as a lacey under shirt on the bodice. She has lacey leggings, and black buckled ankle high boots. Her makeup is in shades of purple and silver, with black lips. She also has with her a gray monotoned musical argyle patterened suitcase with a music note shaped handle. C Note (Power Ghouls) No one at Monster High ever suspected that Operetta D. Phantom, the musical diva, had once made a killing as a white collared criminal. She would sing to sold out, black tie events, using her hypnotic voice to set the wealthy into a trance while her partners would rob the stupefied blind. But those days were long behind her…or so she’d thought. A dark presence has appeared, a Back Gang, that threatens to upset the halls of Monster High. It will either bring the old songstress back to the life of crime she once saw, or perhaps spurn her into a new life of chivalry. Either way, time to get your listening ears on because C Note is about to play… As C Note, she wears a long red stylized dress with a musical staff pattern wrapping around it, with an under skirt of a darker red. She has black gloves, the right going to her wrist, and the left going up her forearm. She wears black stockings and a rose garder belt, as well as a rose bracelet on her left wrist. She has a black mask, while her long hair is styleized so half her face is hidden behind her bangs. Gaga Rika What was started as an April Fool's joke, has turned into her pop-star alter ego. Her basic outfit has her wearing a pink tipped, blonde wig to hide her natural hair, as well as a set of orange "visor" sunglasses to obscure her face. She has a rainbow, leopard spotted one-piece shorts suit, as well as green mesh tights and black mesh armwarmers. She also wears pink wedge sandals. Her lips are a bright ink, while her eye makeup is hidden due to her glasses. An alternate outfit features her wearing a modified/torn up T-shirt with a skullette printed on it, with ripped up jeans. She still has her blonde/pink hair and the orange glasses, but instead of sandals is wearing combat boots. Her armwarmers were also replaced by fingerless biker gloves. She also carrires a classic, corded microphone which can be used similarly to a whipe or a kunai chain. She has also been seen wearing a futuristic/space-like light purple outfit, but this has not been confirmed as a regular outfit. Cannon!Operetta (Octaretta) Vs OC!Operetta (Rika) Operetta is one of two OCs created by KPenDragon that have canon character names (the other being Howleen Wolf). She was first drawn December 26th, 2010, but it was an unthoughtful design. She was first seriously drawn at the end of January 2011 when the only canon information given about her was Holt's journal about their fail date. February 13th was when the first Operetta custom was created. It wasn't until September 17th, 2011 when Operetta was finally introduced on the Monster High FaceBook page. The official design was actually liked by KPenDragon, but she felt it didn't suit the "Phantom of the Opera" persona very well. That and by this point in time her version of Operetta was already well established, and was intertwined into her fanon storyline. So it was decided that Operetta would not be dropped, nor name changed, though the addition of a "D." to her name was to help differentiate from the Mattel version (much how Howleen became Howleen F. Wolf). The canon version was also renamed/rewritten in-fanon to be "Octaretta Cyanide, daughter of the Opera Ghost". For further in-depth details, watch the video. Trivia *Operetta attends the Night Class shift of Monster High *Despite the common assumption, Christine Daee is not her mother. *Her nickname "Rika" comes from her "human name", Erica, simply taking away the E at the beginning. *Her "human name" is Erika Webber. *Her "gender bender" name is Christian Phantom *A photo manipulated Classroom Assortment image of Rika was stolen and used on a Spanish auction site to scam people into thinking she was a real doll; she "sold" for $1250. Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Females